Belahan Jiwa
by Veela Most
Summary: Kulit tubuhnya yang pucat, matanya yang mengalirkan air mata berupa—darah, tubuhnya yang mengambang, dan dada kirinya yang berlubang, menampilkan jantungnya yang absen dari urutan organ dalam dari balik tulang rusuknya. Dedicated for FFC. RnR pleas?


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Horror, Violence. Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Belahan Jiwa**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Dedicated for Fantasia Fanfiction Contest**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Mata _sapphire_ itu menatap nyalang dua sosok yang saat ini amat ingin ia bunuh. Dan memang itu niatnya dari awal, dengan sebilah pisau mengkilap yang telah berada dalam genggamannya.

Tampak sebuah senyum psikopat yang terpampang di wajah tannya. Tatapan mata tajam yang dilayangkan olehnya, seakan menciptakan atmosfir yang mencekam. Siap untuk menerkam kapan saja.

Begitu mengerikan.

Sedangkan dua sosok itu, seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya, yang menjadi objek pembunuhan sang pemilik mata _sapphire_ hanya bisa terpekur, gemetar, dan ketakutan. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka akan begini imbasnya.

Mereka berusaha sedemikian keras untuk lepas dari ikatan tali tambang yang merantai tangan mereka. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ikatan itu terlalu kuat, terlalu kencang. Oh Tuhan, sebentar lagi riwayat mereka akan tamat. Mati di tangan putra mereka sendiri.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh kami, nak," ujar sang ibu serak. "Kau tak akan tega membunuh ibumu sendiri 'kan?"

"Kami akan membatalkan niat kami, jadi kumohon maafkan kami," sambung sang ayah.

Respon yang didapat dari putranya hanya berupa kekehan geli. Ada sensani tersendiri saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berusaha keras memohon padanya agar tak membunuhnya. Seperti hewan menyedihkan yang tak punya harga diri.

Sensani ini begitu menggelitik perutnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seraya mengacuhkan permohonan orang tuanya, ia mengayunkan pisaunya pada leher sang ayah. Darah pun mengalir begitu deras, bersamaan dengan kepala ayahnya yang jatuh menggelinding. Teriakan melengking dari sang ibu pun menyeruak.

Telah jatuh satu korban dari kenakalan pisaunya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa puas.

"Sekarang giliranmu ibu," ujarnya seraya menjilat darah yang menodai pisaunya. Tangan itu siap-siap untuk mengayunkan pisaunya lagi ketika sebuah tangan lain mencengkeramnya, menghentikan aksinya. Lalu tangan itu menampar pipi sang pemilik mata _sapphire_ dengan begitu keras sampai ia jatuh tersungkur.

Setelah kembali menguasai dirinya dari sebuah tamparan yang cukup mengejutkannya, ia mendongak. Kali ini ia terkejut untuk ke dua kalinya. Yang menamparnya adalah sosok yang serupa dengan dirinya. Sosok yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia sampai tega membunuh orang tuanya.

Kembarannya—bukan, orang itu adalah _clon _yang dibuat dari DNAnya. Duplikatnya.

"Aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu, dan beginikah balasan yang aku dapatkan?" ujar pemilik mata _sapphire_ penuh dengan nada penekanan, tak terima dengan perlakuan yang dilancarkan oleh duplikatnya.

Sedangkan sang duplikat memberi pandangan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Tangannya terkepal erat, menahan gejolak yang berseteru di dalam dadanya.

"Tapi tidak dengan membunuh orang tuamu! Yang mereka lakukan semata-mata hanya ingin melindungimu!" racau sang duplikat penuh emosi. Bau darah yang begitu kentara sama sekali tak mengusik indra penciumannya, tak sebanding dengan amarah yang telah naik di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu!" balas sang pemilik mata _sapphire. _Air bening menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Kenapa kau menerima begitu saja sementara mereka berencana untuk mengambil jantungmu, jantung yang digunakan untuk menggantikan jantungku ini..." Terdengar suara serak yang pilu. "Aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang hanya menuruti apa kemauan mereka!"

Sosok duplikat itu hanya diam membisu, tak mencoba untuk menyangkalnya, ataupun menghampiri dan memeluk sosok yang kini mengeluarkan tangisan bisunya.

Sebenarnya, ia juga menyayangi sang pemilik _sapphire_ itu. Namun apa daya, kenyataan yang telah membelenggunya. Ia hanyalah sebuah _clon_ yang harus rela mati demi kelangsungan hidup sosok aslinya.

Inilah takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

\(^.^)/

Sepuluh tahun berlalu. Naruto akhirnya menerima keputusan yang diambil oleh duplikatnya. Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat, begitu menyesakkan. Transplantasi jantung yang dulu ia lakukan telah menorehkan luka mendalam di hatinya. Rasa bersalah yang mendominasi.

Lima tahun. Umur yang terbilang pendek untuk ukuran manusia normal. Lantas, kenapa para _clon _hanya diberi umur sekian? Apakah karena eksistensinya yang hanya sebagai properti hidup bagi manusia?

Naruto menyayangi _clon_nya. Satu-satunya teman sejati yang selalu menemaninya. Orang terpenting baginya. Belahan jiwa dan raganya.

Lebih berharga dari orang tua keji yang membuatnya muak.

Tangan tan itu meraih korek api dan menyalakannya. Apinya yang menyala redup di ujung korek tersebut kian membesar. Meliuk-liuk diterpa angin yang masuk seenaknya dari jendela. Di atas laci kecil, tampak selembar foto orang tuanya yang tengah berpelukan seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat memuakkan baginya.

Sekian detik kemudian, foto tersebut habis dilalap api. Asap tipis yang tersisa menciptakan aroma yang khas. Naruto menikmati sensani ini tiapkali ia membakar foto-foto orang tuanya.

"Naruto."

Suara panggilan itu membuatnya teralih dari ritualnya hariannya. Memandang sosok transparan denga aksen bicaranya yang sangat ia kenal. Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau—"

"Lama tak jumpa."

Naruto meniti sosok transparan itu dengan intens. Kulit tubuhnya yang begitu pucat, matanya yang mengalirkan air mata berupa—darah, tubuhnya yang berdiri mengambang di luar jendela, dan dada kirinya yang berlubang, menampilkan jantungnya yang absen dari urutan organ dalam dari balik tulang rusuknya. Terutama wajah itu, wajah yang begitu ia kenal. Begitu ia rindukan.

Sosok itu, sosok duplikatnya, benarkah itu dia?

Kakinya berjalan mendekati jendela, mendekati kembarannya yang membawa separuh jiwanya. Ia ingin bersamanya. Tak mampu menghadapi hampa yang selalu menaungi relung dadanya.

"Sepuluh tahun, waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk bersabar. Biarkan aku mengikutimu."

Tanpa memikirkannya lagi Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar jendela untuk menghampiri duplikatnya. Senyum yang kental akan perasaan senang meluap, membuncah tanpa terbendung.

Setelahnya, tubuh Naruto berada di tanah dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Darah pekat pun mengalir dengan cepat, membasahi rumput hijau yang menjadi permadani dalam ajalnya.

Ia jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter.

"Naruto, sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk menunggumu.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N : **

Duh, saya membuat fic ini benar-benar mepet sekali. Maaf kalau pendek sekali atau kesan horrornya kurang dapat, saya benar-benar tidak bakat membuat fic horror. Ini juga baru pertamakalinya.. Otodidak dan aji mumpung banget.

Tentang duplikat atau _clon _Naruto, itu OC, soalnya di anime Naruto 'kan Naruto tidak mempunyai kembaran. Juga tak aku jelaskan siapa sebenarnya namanya karena aku memang tak memberinya nama, aku benar-benat payah kalau disuruh buat nama =3=

Waktu aku baca ulang, kok malah kelihatan abal dan mendramatisir banget, ya? Ck, di ambang emosi yang melanglangbuana memang mempengaruhi mutu penulisan :(

Dan tentang semua yang ada di atas, itu cuma khayalanku, jadi maaf kalau ada bagian yang tidak masuk akal.

**Review, please?**


End file.
